


Reunion of the First Order

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: First Time, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-14
Updated: 2007-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Vic waking up after Crisis OUGHT to have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion of the First Order

"Vic...don't leave me again, man."

"Didn't mean to leave you this time, Gar. Don't know what the glitch in my systems was, either." 

"No, Vic...when you went with Donna. I know you felt you should, but...I don't ever want to lose you and not even be there!" He clung tight to the older Titan, breaking down with too many emotions.

"Easy, easy... alright, man, alright..." Vic moved, shifting to get more comfortable and keep Gar wrapped in his arms, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Gar. Easy, now..."

"Love you, you big rust bucket....Real love. And I'm not scared to say it any more...."

"Gar..." Vic was a little floored. Yeah, the bond between he and Gar had always been there, just under the surface of everything they were to each other, blocked by his love for Sara and Gar's age and every insecurity they both had... but he'd loved Gar Logan almost as long as he'd known him. "Yeah. Time to stop being stupid about it, huh?" 

"Yeah." Gar looked a little shy for a moment, then pressed a quick, hesitant kiss to Vic's lips.

//Least I've got my own lips back,// flickered through Vic's mind as he felt that, and kissed Gar back, almost as quick, hand still petting his hair. Gar was of no mind to move, and more than willing to be held as long as Vic would. Vic shook his head at them and how long this had taken, and just kissed Gar again, letting it go deeper. That made the changeling whimper-moan into the kiss, his hands running with equal fervor over flesh, hair, and metal.

Vic pushed into the touch, feeling the difference between the real and artificial nerves as his hands moved, and just shifted to pull Gar tighter against him, shuddering slightly at how damn good it felt... 

"Got a lot of learning to do, Vic," Gar whispered. "I want to know what makes you feel as good as you make me feel."

That got Gar kissed again, hard and sure, and his hands slid, trying to figure out how to pull Gar closer against him, not thinking about anything but how good he did feel. "Y'do, Gar," said when he knew Gar needed to breathe, before he kissed him again. Gar's hands twisted behind Vic's neck, holding on tight as he closed his eyes and just let himself be with the man he couldn't remember not wanting.

Titans together had never felt so right to either of them, as they explored just what they could share.


End file.
